The global positioning system (GPS) is a space-based navigation system including a network of orbiting satellites (called NAVSTAR). Although established for military applications by the U.S. Department of Defense, in the 1980s the system was made available for civilian use. When locked onto the signal of at least three satellites, a GPS receiver may calculate a 2D position (latitude and longitude). When locked onto the signal of at least four satellites, a GPS receiver may calculate a 3D position (latitude, longitude and altitude), subject to the accuracy of map information in the receiver and accuracy of the location calculation. The GPS also provides highly accurate timestamps.
When used in a vehicle and once a GPS navigation system has determined its location using signals from the orbiting satellites, the GPS navigation system may display a map and instruct a driver by providing graphical information, as well as via text or speech on how to get to a destination. GPS navigation systems may be used to navigate in unfamiliar areas with reduced risk of getting lost, subject to the accuracy of the location information and maps used by the GPS navigation system. When a driver becomes lost, valuable time is lost and the driver could become late for a delivery, appointment, or arrival at a work site.
Different businesses, such as shipping and distribution companies, cargo systems companies, maintenance, repair and operations (MRO) organizations, service vehicle operators, cable television operators, schools, construction companies, and the like operate a fleet of mobile assets. Organizations employing mobile assets have an interest in ensuring their drivers operate the mobile asset in a safe manner. One indicator of safe vehicle operation is whether or not a driver commits a moving violation, such as speeding, running a stop sign, failure to signal for turns or lane changes, crossing over a median, driving on the shoulder, failure to use a seatbelt, and the like. In general, moving violations may be defined and enforced by national and/or municipal governments and their associated law enforcement agencies.
A commonly enforced moving violation is speeding. Speeding can be exceeding a posted speed limit or driving at an unsafe speed. In many countries, the speed of motor vehicles is regulated with speed limits. Speed limits are typically indicated with a traffic sign, and speed limits may specify a maximum speed, minimum speed, or no speed. Speed limits take into consideration the type and location of a road, which may require slower driving speeds out of safety concerns (e.g., treacherous road conditions and in areas where pedestrians or school children are likely to enter the roadway without warning).